The present invention relates to a shipping container and, more particularly, to a shipping container for transporting exothermic material.
It is often required to transport packages of exothermic materials from a supplier to a customer for its intended application. An exothermic material, as used herein, is a type of material which can react and give off significant amounts of heat when it reaches temperatures at or above certain ambient temperatures. One type of exothermic material are formulations of highly reactive epoxies which typically include a resin and a hardener, which are combined at the point of manufacture and are sold in syringes or other vessels as a single homogeneous material. When such materials reach their reaction temperature, they react rapidly and release a significant amount of heat. Prior to shipment to customers, and in order to prevent premature reaction and curing, these materials are maintained at very low temperatures in order to slow or completely suppress the reaction process.
Shipping of the exothermic materials from the manufacturer to the customer presents difficulties when suitable temperature controlled transport means, such as refrigerated vehicles, cannot be used. One example of a shipping and packaging system uses heat sinks and other coolant and temperature control means for keeping materials cool during shipment. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,427, issued on Jun. 6, 2000 to Fine et al., which discloses a shipping and storage system for transporting exothermic materials. Fine et al. discloses a heat sink material disposed inside the container that is adapted to hold and be in intimate contact with one or more packages of exothermic materials. The heat sink material has an effective heat capacity and latent heat of melting and/or vaporization such that it will absorb all of the energy given off by the exothermic material if the material reacts by reaching its reaction initiation temperature.
Fine et al. also discloses the use of optional cooling means disposed in the container surrounding the heat sink and packaged exothermic material. While certain of the known shipping and packaging systems have their advantages, it is still desirable to provide a shipping container that can be used for the safe transportation of exothermic materials in a cost-effective and efficient manner.
In accordance with one form of the invention, a shipping container for exothermic material comprises an outer container, at least one inner container within the outer container, and a coolant within the outer container and adjacent the at least one inner container. The inner container comprises a box defining an enclosure and a support disposed within the enclosure for supporting a plurality of vessels containing exothermic material. The support defines a barrier between the vessels containing the exothermic material. A heat shield is disposed within the enclosure having an extent traversing the plurality of vessels.